The Story of Lilith: ME  Book 1
by The Unidentified One
Summary: Lilith is a young girl who leads a lonely life at a orphanage in the middle of nowhere. That all changes when a stranger visits the orphanage with a message, that she had been accepted at a school called Hogwarts. Full Summery Inside. Rated M
1. Prologue

**Lilith is a young girl who leads a lonely life at an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. That all changes when a mysterious stranger visits the orphanage with a message that changes her entire life, for Lilith had been accepted at a school, a school named Hogwarts. Marauders Era, probably Manipulative! Dumbledore, definitely no slash.**

**NOTE : This isn't a very good chapter. I had written this when I was 9 and really, really, really bored. I will be changing this when I have time, but for now, you should probably skip to the next chapter. All this chapter contains is some background information and other crap.**

This is The Story of Lilith: ME – Book 1

Prologue

No one knew where Lilith came from. All they knew was that one day, she was left in front of the orphanage with a little note attached that said, "Lilith." So, as you can probably tell, that was how she got her name.

Because the orphanage was, well, an orphanage, they weren't allowed to throw her out back in the streets, but believe me, after 9 years, they really, really, really wanted to. By that time, Lilith was 8 and she was one of the biggest troublemakers in the history of troublemakers, or so the orphanage thought. However, she wasn't entirely at fault, for the orphanage didn't really care about child abuse laws, so they did it ruthlessly. Of course, Lilith might've "accidently" blown up half the orphanage, but who really cares?

But enough of the story, let's talk about Lilith. She was a small, wiry girl with long, crimson red hair that looked like it had never been cut before. In her case, it actually hadn't been cut before. That however, wasn't her fault. The previous leader of the orphanage, a nasty man named Seamus Nova had forbidden anyone in the orphanage getting a haircut due to mysterious reasons. It wasn't until Lilith was 5 that it was revealed that Seamus was a known pedophile and liked the look of children's hair. About a week after that piece of information was revealed, Seamus had a mysterious accident that involved several gallons of yogurt. Lilith swore that she had nothing to do with it, but no one really believed her. However, they had no proof, so they could really do nothing about it. Even if they had proof, the worst they could do is throw her in juvie.

So with no proof of Lilith having killed Seamus, the memory of Seamus soon faded from the minds in the orphanage. Everyone except Lilith that is, for the memory of Seamus stayed in her mind, week after week, year after year. Lilith didn't know why, was it because it was he who had actually allowed her to stay in the orphanage, or was it because of the fact that he had taken a special interest in her?

The thing was, strange things happened around Seamus, things that she couldn't forget, things that the other people had forgot within the hour. Things that no one, and I mean no one could explain, things that only seemed to happen around Seamus. Lilith had stored these thoughts inside a deep corner of her mind, never to be ventured into again. Or so she thought.

**So, that's the prologue and the start of my first fan fiction. Hopefully, I'll be able to update every week. No promises though. If it comes to it, I'll at least update once per month.**

**The Unidentified One**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lilith is a young girl who leads a lonely life at an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. That all changes when a mysterious stranger visits the orphanage with a message that changes her entire life, for Lilith had been accepted at a school, a school named Hogwarts. Marauders Era, probably Manipulative! Dumbledore, and definitely no slash.**

The Story of Lilith

Chapter 1

Had I known that I would almost die nearly 8 times in my first year, I would've never accepted that invitation to that freaking school. However, because was still kinda young at that time and hadn't figured out too many of the perils of the world, I kinda accepted.

It was a fine but lonely night in the Dark Lords Orphanage. I was in my room which contained a bed, a drawer, and a bookshelf. You know, I don't even know why we even owned bookshelves, I mean, if we were caught reading a book, we were punished. I guess the bookshelves were just a memento from the olden days of the orphanage, when we were called the when we were actually allowed to read books in public, not forced to read at night when the adults were asleep. But anyways, my room was just a regular old room where I slept, did homework, and other crap. To other kids, their rooms were a source of privacy, a place where they could do almost everything and not get in trouble. To me, my room was just another prison, a place where I was forced to stay until I turned 18. Believe me; I can't wait. Other people will call this sacrilege, well, I call this freedom. I mean, what would you do if you were innocent, yet forced to endure year after year in prison? Yeah, I know right!

There's one thing I hadn't told you guys yet, this wasn't a normal orphanage, like the one in downtown Chicago. For one thing, no one was allowed to adopt someone from the orphanage. I guess this was more like a care room that no one was allowed to leave until a certain age, but, they called it an orphanage and who am I to argue with the orphanage? But still, no one should be allowed to stay in this orphanage or as the children like to call it, a bloody prison. Even more than that, the orphanage seems to attract a lot attention, like the one Saturday where a whole bunch of people who were dressed up in black robes and masks entered the orphanage to meet with the orphanage's manager. I'm guessing they were there for some kind of cosplay meeting or something.

However, the weirdest thing was that whenever someone turned 11 they were summoned to the manager's office and was never, ever seen again. Normally, I really wouldn't care _that _much, but I was going to turn 11 in a couple of days, 6 to be exact. It may be that it was that they were all adopted, but that would be too much of a coincidence to be true. Most of us think that they were thrown out on the streets because let's face it, for some weird reason; we keep getting more and more occupants. The reason this was so weird was because almost no one knew this orphanage exists. I think they were all already orphans who were transferred here or something. I'm not complaining.

You know, I think it would be more plausible if we were sent to some kind of boarding school when we turned 11. Of course I might just be saying that because anything would better than here but, really, who cares? Maybe it was a Scottish boarding school where everyone hates the new kids, or maybe it was an American boarding school where hazing was allowed. Suddenly, my musings were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Crap!" I said, because I was actually supposed to be on door duty but still, no one had ringed the doorbell for the past 100 years or so. I hurried down the hallway and quickly opened the door, hoping that I wasn't too late. I wasn't.

There was what looked like an incredibly old man when I opened the door. I had vacillated about whether or not to slam the door in his wrinkled and incredibly stupid face but in the end, I decided not to.

"Why hello, young ma'am." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I stared at him with incredulity. I mean, I don't know whether he meant it or not, but from my point of view, he sounded like a pedophile.

"Please tell Mister Rockwood that Albus is here, and please be quick about it, this is most urgent."

"Who?" I asked. I mean, really, who would name their son or daughter Rockwood?

"The leader of this orphanage." He said, rather patiently as if he was talking to a particularly dumb child.

Okaaay, no one had ever known his name, he had never let anyone know and with a name like that, I'm not surprised.

Oh well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?

"Mister Rockwood!" I yell, hoping that he doesn't kill me.

"There's someone at the door that wants to see you! He says that it's urgent!"

Upstairs, I heard the sound of many, many, things breaking. God he must be angry. But before I could run for it, he had already reached where I was. Wait, what? How did he get here already?

Placing a cold, cold hand on my shoulder, he looked at the man with menacing eyes.

"What the fuck do you want Mister Albus." He said, barely below the level of shouting.

"That's not how you treat guests, is it?" the man said, still calm.

"I don't fucking care about fucking guests! You're trespassing into my property! Now get the fuck out of here before I call the fucking police." Rockwood said, now shouting.

"Now, now, now, Rockwood." he said, without a trace of anger. "Just here me out, it won't be long until I leave."

"Okay." Rockwood said. "I'll give you one chance. Screw it up and you're going to the police."

"Won't we go somewhere more … private?" Albus said.

"Lilith!" Rockwood said, without the trace of his anger. "Lead this … man to my office. I'll be right there.

About 10 minutes later, we were in Rockwood's office. His office was barely furnished with just a desk, a bed, and a drawer. Of course, he spent all of his time in here doing paperwork and just plainly lording over the orphanage. I had spent many a time in here for my "troublemaking" antics. This wasn't a happy place for me.

"So" Rockwood said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to invite Lilith to a special school. She will be taken care of and most importantly, out of your hair. I have the necessary papers here."

He then passed the papers to Rockwood, who spared nary a glance at them. It was most enlightening to see how he barely cares about my welfare. All he wants is to get rid of me. I don't blame him.

"When is the start of the term?" He asked, which I'm sure was just an act.

"The school term starts at the 1st of September. She should be driven to King's Cross station where she'll be sent on a train to the school." Albus said, matter of factly.

"How 'bout school supplies?

"I have a letter of all her required school supplies, which I will bring her shopping for later today. Any other questions?"

"No I don't. Just get her out of my hair and I'll be happy." Rockwood said. "And before I regret this, get the fuck out of here.

**So, that's the second chapter. In real life, I actually swear this much and so, that's why this story is rated M. **

**Next chapter, Diagon Alley!**

**The Unidentified One**


End file.
